If Only
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Niles reflects on his feelings for Daphne. Set during Something borrowed something blue.


Spoilers for Something Borrowed Something Blue.

Niles loved Daphne. It was as simple as that. She was beautiful, but he loved her for more than her beauty. He loved the way she carried herself. It was as if a modern goddess had come to life and possessed the body of an English woman. And the funny part was that she didn't even know it. He loved her laughter, and even her tears. She moved so gracefully, from the kitchen to the dining room and especially around the dance floor. Dancing with her was one of his most cherished memories, one which would last in his heart until the end of time. She had made quite the everlasting impression on him.

He'd never forget the moment that he'd first laid eyes on her. She was going about her business, with her long hair cascading past her shoulders. Niles wasn't quite sure what he was expecting from a home health care worker, but Daphne wasn't it. She was so lovely, with a laugh to truly make a house a home. Her presence was enough to cause a fellow to do a double take, which he mindlessly did.

"You're Daphne?" He managed to spit out.

"Why, yes I am."

"You're Daphne?"

And the rest was history. Looking back now, he could honestly say that it was love at first sight. His brother Frasier might argue that it was simply infatuation, and it might have been. But there was no questioning that his feelings have only grown stronger over the years. The wild part was that Daphne had no clue whatsoever about the spell she had curiously cast over him. Every time she walked across the room his eyes were sure to follow. Niles prided himself on being a well-spoken man, but she left him breathless and tongue-tied. His body simply had a physical reaction to her mere presence of which he had no control. Lord knew that he tried, but he couldn't resist her sweet essence. How any man could was beyond his belief. She was almost too good to be true. Daphne was, for all intents and purposes, the perfect woman. She was beautiful, she had an angel's voice, and she smelled so sweet.

But it did not matter any more. He was married to Mel, and she was getting ready to marry Donny the next day. Niles did feel guilty every time he had such thoughts about Daphne, but he could not help himself. It was like an addiction without a cure. Every time he thought of Daphne, and it was quite often, he thought of what might have been. He could have kicked himself when he thought of the wasted time he spent wishing he were in Daphne's arms. Wishing did not do him any good at all. He should have gathered all the courage he had and told her how he felt. It was too late, and it broke his heart.

And now he saw Daphne sitting all by herself at the bar. How Donny could leave her side for one moment was beyond him. He knew what he must do. It was time to break away from Mel and steal one last dance. He could hold her in his arms one last time. It may not be the way he'd planned, but for tonight he could close his eyes and dream. If only.

And so they danced. Time just stood still for a few minutes. How he wished he could freeze that minute and never let it go. It had been so long since they had danced, too long. Ever the goddess, Daphne moved ever so gracefully in his arms. It had been a long night and it was time to excuse himself. There was no sense in torturing himself another minute. The more he would watch her the more dances he would want to steal, and he doubted Mel or Donny would understand. No, he would make his exit and prepare for the awful day that waited for him the next night. Little did he know what his brother had in store for him.

"She knows." Frasier declared. "Daphne knows that you have feelings for her. She's known for some time."

"How?"

"It's a long story. I think Roz said something. Anyways."

"I know you think my marriage to Mel was a bit hasty but I'm not going to let you poison it like this." Niles declared as he started to walk away.

And then Frasier dropped the bombshell. "Niles, Daphne feels the same way about you."

Niles was shell shocked. He'd waited years to hear that. Was it too late? He was a married man, and Daphne was getting ready to be married the next day. Was Frasier serious? This couldn't be happening. This was the cruelest twist of fate he'd ever experienced. Daphne was in love with him. It couldn't be. He had to do something. But what could he do? It seemed like destiny had other plans for them. This was just unfair, sitting back and watching the woman that he loved marry someone else knowing she felt the same way about him. Frasier had the worst timing in the world. How long had he known about this? Oh, he had so many questions. But it didn't matter. The most important thing was that he had the answer that he'd been desperately seeking. Daphne loved him.

There was no question of what he had to do. He had to tell her. Life had given him a second chance and he was not going to waste it. He was a lucky man and he knew it. They would find a way to be together. It wasn't too late. Daphne could stop the wedding and he would divorce Mel in a heartbeat. His heart was racing. There wasn't a minute to spare. He'd learned from his mistakes. This was going to be difficult but he didn't want to lose Daphne. He knew all too well the pain of losing her and he didn't want to go through it again.

Just then, Daphne and Donny walked through the door. Niles braced himself for a very difficult conversation. This could be the best conversation if she'd say yes. If only.


End file.
